Modem wireless communication devices can engage in peer-to-peer (P2P) communication via wireless P2P connections. The wireless P2P connections can be supported via wireless local area network (WLAN) radios on the wireless communication devices, which can use a WLAN radio frequency band to carry P2P communications between the wireless communication devices. WLAN capable devices typically can support individual connections via multiple frequency bands. For example, many Wi-Fi devices support connections using radio frequency spectra in the 2.4 gigahertz (GHz) frequency band and in the 5 GHz radio frequency band.
Generally, current Wi-Fi radio equipped devices need to be pre-configured to use either a 2.4 GHz or a 5 GHz radio frequency band connection when establishing a wireless P2P connection. In this regard, there is no concurrent use of 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz radio frequency band connections. When establishing the P2P connection, users cannot always anticipate whether conditions that will be experienced during a connection session merit establishment of a 2.4 GHz connection or a 5 GHz connection. In this regard, a 5 GHz connection can provide better throughput than a 2.4 GHz connection, but the 5 GHz radio frequency band is less robust against path loss, and thus a 5 GHz connection has a shorter range than a 2.4 GHz connection. If one of the participating peer wireless communication devices is in a mobility state and moves out of working radio range for a 5 GHz connection, the peer devices cannot automatically switch to using a 2.4 GHz radio connection. Instead, device users have to re-configure the wireless P2P connection to use a 2.4 GHz Wi-Fi radio link. Wireless P2P data transfer is accordingly stalled until the user re-configures the wireless P2P Wi-Fi radio link to use a radio frequency band that has sufficient range to support a connection between the wireless communication devices. In a first embodiment, a method for management of multiple radio links for a wireless peer-to-peer (P2P) session, includes a wireless communication device providing interface address information for each of a plurality of radio interfaces implemented on the wireless communication device to a peer device. The plurality of radio interfaces may include a first radio interface and a second radio interface, and the method may include establishing the wireless P2P session with the peer device and establishing a threshold for transitioning between the first radio interface and the second radio interface during the wireless P2P session. In some embodiments, the method also includes determining, during the wireless P2P session, whether the threshold has been met. In response to the threshold being met, some embodiments include signaling to the peer device to transition the wireless P2P session from the first radio interface to the second radio interface and using the second radio interface to continue the wireless P2P session.